IM DONE FOR A WHILE
by FunStory123
Summary: I can't write anymore, since I have writers block. Maybe in a month or so I will start writing again! Sorry


Hey guys! This is a new story and probably the only one I will ever make. But I just want to warn you that I don't put up new stories everyday it's more like once a month or 1 every 2 weeks. But this is a story about two people who love each other in an on and off again relationship. They aren't the best couple. Mathew is a player and Sarah is the kind of girl who wants a real boyfriend. … you will find out more in the story…..ENJOY!

Chapter 1

Smart People Say Goodbye

**Sarah's POV: ****As I sat in his bed thinking of what just happened moments before with someone not so special to me, a tear rolled down my cheek. I got out of bed, and walked to the bathroom looking in the mirror. I thought back to the beginning of the year….**

**Beginning of the school year:**_** I got out of my mom's car and walked to the front doors of the school. I turned around and blew her a kiss. I was carrying my school books thinking this was going to be the best year of my life. It was my very first year of public school and I was really excited. My mother told me that my cousin Jessica was going to be there to help me get around. As I walked through the doors, I started freaking out. Everyone was talking with their certain groups of people. I was looking around for Jessica, but someone tapped my shoulder so I turned around. **_

_**He was wearing a polo shirt and jeans. He had a perfect face, with a bright smile. He looked at me with a confused face. "Are you looking for Jessica Gray?" He asked politely.**_

"_**Yes, she is my cousin; she was supposed to show me around." I smiled at him.**_

"_**Yeah, she went to talk with the principle to get your schedule. I will take you to her if you want." He took my hand and led me to the office. I looked around and finally found her. She had dark brown, short hair that stayed together, and a skinny body. She was definitely prettier than me. I idol her, and I have ever since we were 7 when she got her first boyfriend. She always got things first. Her first boyfriend, her first kiss, her first bike, her first laptop. Everything. I always got crap. But I still love her with all my heart. **_

"_**Sarah! OMG, you have grown up so fast. I have missed you. I have so much to tell AND show you.. ahhh we are going to have so much fun. It's insane." She took my arm and walked me out of the room. I looked back at the boy. I don't even know his name, but he seemed really sweet. "Anyway Sarah, how was California its probably really different from New Jersey. But it's the people who make the place not the place that make the people right? Oh I have to let you meet my friends, and my boyfriend. You will love them so much. Im so happy you are living with us. It's exciting isn't it."**_

_**Present day: **_**I walked down stairs ready to have breakfast. As I sat down Jessica rolled her eyes at me. Ever since I started dating Mathew Flemo she always gave me the eye. I didnt even know what I did wrong. After breakfast I drove to school upset. Everyone started hating me, all my friends ignored me and teachers felt bad for me. What was I doing wrong? I asked everyone, and all they said was "You're dating Mathew, look what you've turned into." I always thought that Mathew and I were perfect for each other. I guess I was wrong.**

**I saw Jessica talking to her friends as I walked in. I stood beside her, she didn't notice that I was the reason they left, so she had a confused look on her face. She turned around. "OH.. Sarah. Well that answers my question to why everyone left." She looked down. "Sarah what do you want?"**

"**I want to know why we don't talk like best friends anymore. Nobody will tell me what I have done that's so bad. You don't know how much I hate being ignored. And I need your help Jes." I felt tears. I haven't cried since this morning, usually I don't cry so Jessica reacted.**

"** Sarah. Are you crying?" She smiled.**

"**Yes, I need to know what will get us back to being best friends, not just cousins. I love you Jes. Please help me. Explain what I did that made all this happen." I was looking at the floor. Watching my tears fill it.**

"**Sarah, you know the reason you just don't want to believe it." She hugged me, and brought me to the bench.**

"**Just tell me Jes. I can change. Whatever it is I will fix this." I was begging her to help. And she shook her head.**

"**Sarah, let me tell you a story."…**

**Nobody's POV: "**_**It was 3 months into the new school year; Sarah has made new friends, and was getting closer to the boy. Who now she knew his name as Christopher. They weren't dating, but they were closer than best friends. Sarah knew that Christopher was in love with her, but she didn't feel that way to him. She felt as to she was leading him on. So they had a talk, and got into a huge fight."**_

"_**A couple of weeks later, the only person talking to Sarah was Jessica her older cousin. Selena missed this one special day of school that started this whole thing..."**_

"_**Sarah was sitting on the bleachers outside at the football stadium, bored out of her mind. She was writing something down in her journal. She loved writing songs, but she never had the courage to show anyone but her mother, who passed away right after school started in a head on collision. (In the present Sarah starts crying). As Sarah heard someone sneak up on her, she closed her journal and put it to the side, looking at who was walking towards her. It was Mathew Flemo, he had a perfect figure, perfect smile, perfect curly hair, perfect EVERYTHING. It was like love at first sight."**_

**Sarah's POV: (present day): ****"I still don't het why everyone ignores me." I was so sad.**

"**Sarah it's obvious.. you changed after you started dating Mathew. You wasted everything on HIM. Its gross. . I miss my Sarah, the one that always went to bed at the same time every night. The Sarah that wanted the first time to be special, and not in the shower. The straight A student that now fails every test. Look I love you no matter what but seriously, this is immature." She walks away as fast as possible with watery eyes.**

**As I walked to my second period class, Mathew stopped me and pulled me into a closet. He started kissing my neck, and by lips, as I just sat there, with no emotion.**

"**Baby, what is the wrong." He asked me.**

"**Nothing I'm just not in the mood right now." I said with confidence. I was still thinking about what Jessica said. Maybe I did change. Maybe I need to change back, and the only way to do that is to break up with Mathew.**

"**Come on baby," I pushed him away.**

"**Mathew we need to talk." I raised my eyebrows as I sat down on the stool.**

"**OK, go ahead." He leaned against the door.**

"**This isn't working out, I think we should take a break." I was looking down, and saw his hands ball into fists.**

"**For like today, I can do that. I will call you tonight and we will hang out." He smiled at me.**

**I felt so bad. But I need to change. "No, Mathew we actually need to take a break. It's just not working out. I'm not your little toy okay. I need someone different. Someone who will help me get back on my feet. Your just not the right person for that." I got up and tried opening the door, he stopped me.**

"**Sarah. Please I can change for the better. I'll get you back on your feet. You cant just breakup with me. I love you!" My eyes went wide. He has never said those words in front of me. I think he was even surprised he said that.**

"**Mathew, please you have never loved anyone in your life. Ever since you were 14 you have made innocent people a stupid toy. Im done with you unless you show that you can change. Once I see a actual change maybe, maybe we can be a real couple. A couple who go on dates. OK?" I walked out, and heard Mathew yell something.**

"**I will change for you Sarah, I promise." I ran home, knowing he will put effort into this.**

**This was chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it. And will keep reading them….. The next one will be out soon cause I already finished it. If you have any ideas. SHARE PLEASEREVIEW! Thanks guys.**

**XOXO Brielle**


End file.
